Posse
by Cora Coralina
Summary: "Quando eu tomo uma mulher, gosto de tomá-la de todas as maneiras."


**Nome:** Posse

**Ship: **Loki e Jane**  
**

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** -

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fic foi escrita para o "Projeto Férias" do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Caso queiram dar uma olhada, o link do fórum está no meu perfil! Era uma ideia antiga, mas acho que se encaixou bem na proposta. ^^

**Nota da Autora II:** Vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz em escrever Loki com uma mulher dessa vez. HAHA

* * *

**Observação:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston, que para mim, é o Loki perfeito. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Posse**

"_When we're done here, maybe I'll pay her a visit myself!"_

_- Loki_

Estava exausta. Os relatórios que teria que entregar pela parte da manhã estavam espalhados de forma displicente pela mesa desarrumada. Seus olhos castanhos ardiam mais do que o normal e seu corpo pedia por descanso. Mas não podia. Precisava terminar aquela pesquisa. Sonhara com aquilo desde que começara a estudar os astros e tudo o que os envolvia.

Seu nome estaria marcado como pesquisadora, e isso era quase um troféu para o trabalho que exercia há anos.

- Jane Foster... futura pesquisadora astrofísica da NASA.

Sorriu com o som que as palavras faziam. Soava bem, como música, para seus ouvidos. E foi esse som musical que a fez esquecer o sono e o cansaço e voltar a trabalhar, começando a organizar os relatórios e colocando-os em ordem.

Todos já haviam ido embora. O laboratório principal estava quieto em demasia, e apenas o barulho da caneta deslizando pelos papéis quebrava o silêncio do local. Darcy já devia estar em seu sétimo sono. Mas Jane não se importava muito com isso, gostava de trabalhar. O trabalho preenchia o vazio que ficava em seu peito sempre quando Thor voltava para sua terra. A terra que ficava a inúmeros quilômetros de distância.

Suspirou. Não o vira desde que o deus tivera problemas em Nova Iorque. Havia assistido as notícias pela televisão, e travou quase uma batalha com o homem para saber de detalhes. Mas não havia obtido sucesso. Quando se tratava de batalhas e guerras, Thor era um veterano. O que era Os Vingadores? Quem eram as pessoas que haviam lutado ao lado dele?

Aquele tipo de assunto havia causado confusão em seu relacionamento com o rei de Asgard. Ela não gostou de ser mandada para um centro de pesquisa com o intuito de ser afastada do caos. Não pelo fato de ele ter se preocupado com ela, mas pelo fato de ter sido enganada. Achara que havia conseguido um bom trabalho quando fora enviada, mas se decepcionara ao descobrir que aquilo tudo fora fachada.

Respirou fundo ao terminar a pilha de relatórios, colocando-os em um plástico e enfiando-o em uma gaveta. Seus olhos voltaram a arder. Nem mesmo o trabalho estava direcionando a saudade que sentia de Thor para outro lugar.

- Jane Foster...

Dessa vez seu nome foi falado claramente por outra pessoa, de forma baixa e arrastada. Jane virou-se para trás a fim de procurar a origem do som, mas nada viu. Estava entrando em processo de estafa? O cansaço havia dado espaço para seu cérebro lhe pregar peças?

- Quem está aí?

A risada que se seguiu fez Jane se arrepiar. Não era uma risada de uma pessoa bem intencionada. Era uma risada maldosa, o tipo de risada que um felino daria ao encurralar sua presa entre as paredes. Ela se levantou e semicerrou os olhos, descobrindo no momento uma silhueta na porta.

- Quem é você?

A pessoa não respondeu, mas aproximou-se vagarosamente, não fazendo nenhum barulho adicional ao dar os passos em sua direção. Era alto, estava vestido com uma roupa que parecia feita de borracha trançada. Conseguia ver tons de verde escuro e dourado no tecido. Os cabelos eram lisos e grandes, na altura da nuca, jogados para trás e meticulosamente arrumados. Os olhos eram de um tom azul profundo, frios. Os lábios eram finos e foram esticados quando o homem sorriu, um sorriso maldoso, que combinava perfeitamente com a risada que ele dera segundos atrás.

Jane não precisava perguntar quem ele era.

- Loki.

O nome do homem saiu como um sussurro da boca dela. Estranhamente, nunca o falara muito em voz alta, mas soube pronunciar como se estivesse pensando nele por horas. Ele sorriu mais abertamente ao ouvir o nome dele.

- Sabe quem sou?

- Você é o irmão de Thor.

Ouvir o nome do deus do trovão fez o sorriso de Loki morrer, mas ele continuou se aproximando com passos de lince. Jane ficou alerta no mesmo segundo. Sabia o quanto aquele homem era ruim, e querendo ou não, ele também era um deus, e isso significava que era forte e imortal. O que não facilitava nada caso Jane tentasse uma possível fuga.

- Vejo que meu querido irmão já contou sobre mim.

Jane deu a volta na mesa quando ele a alcançou. Suas mãos foram em direção a alguns papéis, tentando mantê-los organizados, mas elas estavam trêmulas. Loki percebeu isso. Ele sempre percebia tudo.

- Sei algo sobre você. E sei que você foi o responsável pela devastação em Nova Iorque.

Engoliu em seco, percebendo tarde demais sua ousadia. Thor havia contado sobre o seu irmão, e Jane não gostou nada do que o deus havia contado a ela. O homem a sua frente praticamente lhe perfurava com os olhos, dizer o que sabia não fora inteligente naquele momento. Mas estava feito. Ela apenas esperou a reação dele, que foi contrária ao que ela imaginara. Ele sorriu, fazendo pequenas covas aparecerem em seu rosto fino. Suas mãos longas e fortes apoiaram-se na mesa que separava os dois.

- Diga-me mais sobre mim.

Jane não gostou daquilo. Pegou alguns papéis e enfiou-os na gaveta, deixando a mesa limpa e com apenas algumas canetas e lentes. Tentou não dizer nada, mas sabia que seria imprudente começar a ignorá-lo.

- Você é trapaceiro. Você é vingativo. Você é louco...

Ele deu a volta na mesa, ficando ao lado dela novamente. Jane tremeu, seu corpo dando os primeiros sinais de alerta quanto ao perigo.

- Estou adorando. Continue...

- Você consegue manipular a mente das pessoas, se multiplicar. E você é adotado.

Dizer que a última frase foi praticamente uma sentença de morte assinada seria eufemismo. O rosto de Loki voltou à sua máscara única de cólera, e não à habitual máscara de ironia. Os lábios travaram-se até formar uma linha fina e ele se aproximou um pouco mais de Jane, os rostos ficando a centímetros de distância. Mas no momento em que viu o terror nas orbes castanhas, ele sorriu.

- Interessante...

Seu dedo longo passou pelo colo de Jane, sentindo a pele quente tremer levemente ao seu toque. Era fraca. Mais fraca que Sif e aquela humana Darcy. Thor gostava de mulheres fracas, e Loki estava ali para pagar uma promessa.

- Como veio parar aqui? Você estava preso...

Ela perguntou de um só fôlego e Loki retirou seu dedo da pele da mulher, fitando-a com mais intensidade. Não iria manipular aquela mente fraca, seria jogar energia fora. Nem ao menos seria divertido.

- Tenho os meus meios...

Seu dedo voltou a acariciar o colo dela, correndo pela clavícula sobressalente. O fluxo de sangue deixava-a corada. Podia sentir o coração dela se acelerar ao seu toque, mas sabia que aquilo era apenas apreensão e medo. Se quisesse que o coração dela se acelerasse por outro motivo, teria que começar com o jogo de palavras que estava habituado a jogar. E vencer.

- Sabe por que estou aqui, Jane?

Ela negou com a cabeça e o dedo de Loki subiu até o pescoço desnudo, sentindo cada poro ali se arrepiar. Os olhos azuis estavam cravados naquele local do corpo dela, mas ele a fitou diretamente ao responder.

- Eu fiz uma promessa para Thor. Uma promessa de visitá-la pessoalmente...

Ela se afastou, fazendo a mão longa tombar vagarosamente até a mesa. Não gostou daquilo. Sentia a perversidade em cada palavra dita por ele. Sabia que aquele homem a sua frente era perigoso. Aquilo a deixava sem fôlego, arrepiada e temerosa.

- Thor não gostará de saber que você voltou para a Terra.

Loki sorriu e voltou a se aproximar dela, sua mão dessa vez pegando os cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, sentindo a textura macia e o cheiro de frutas que possuíam.

- Diga-me, Jane. Há quanto tempo Thor não desce até Midgard?

Os olhos dela se desviaram dos olhos azuis e ela abaixou a cabeça. Loki percebeu ali a fraqueza da humana, e achou que fora mais fácil do que ele imaginara. Quatro anos se passaram desde que estivera naquele planeta tentando tomá-lo. E sabia que seu irmão não havia descido até ali nenhuma vez depois daquele incidente.

Isso para uma mulher vulnerável e apaixonada era o fim.

- Ele a visitou?

Ela o olhou e sentiu que aqueles olhos azuis conseguiam ler as angústias mais profundas dentro dela. Não queria admitir, mas se sentia magoada e jogada fora. Amava quando Thor estava ao seu lado, mas a cada vez que isso acontecia, ele parecia mais ausente. Como se voltar até a Terra para ficar ao lado dela fosse uma obrigação e não um prazer. Aquilo a machucava.

Olhou com fúria para o irmão dele.

- Ele não me visita há quatro anos. Agora vá embora. Não quero contato com ninguém que me faça lembrar ele.

Deu as costas para o homem, e não percebeu a crueldade que ele carregava ao se aproximar do corpo feminino. Os lábios finos dele se separaram vagarosamente e ela sentiu o hálito gelado dele bater de encontro ao pescoço dela quando ele falou.

- Eu não sou parecido com meu irmão...

As mãos longas foram em direção aos braços desnudos e começaram a subir, fazendo a pele daquele lugar se arrepiar e Jane fechar os olhos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela de forma controladora, e a virou.

- Você descobrirá isso em breve.

A certeza com que ele falou aquilo a deixou em pânico. Loki apenas continuou a fitá-la, esperando alguma reação, que não veio. Ela queria afastá-lo com aquela atitude, mas aquilo era visto como um convite aos olhos maliciosos dele.

- Thor é cavalheiro... demais. Ele já a tomou?

Perguntou sem rodeios. Sabia que as mulheres de Midgard eram diretas quando o assunto era aquele. Mas ela parecia ofendida de alguma forma, e Loki percebeu ali outra característica dela parecida com Sif. Thor e suas mulheres...

- Como ousa...

Antes que ela pudesse resmungar mais uma palavra, Loki a calou com um beijo. Um beijo que a assustou de imediato. Não pelo fato dos lábios estarem em contato em menos de dois segundos, mas pela calma como ele fazia aquilo. Controlado...

O corpo dele aproximou-se, colando-se ao dela, prensando-a na mesa baixa. Jane sentiu a roupa de borracha colar-se à sua calça jeans, o frio da pele dele quando suas mãos voltaram a correr pelos braços dela, subindo vagarosamente e encontrando a nuca da mulher. Os dedos longos fecharam-se nos cabelos lisos, no mesmo momento que os lábios finos se abriam e forçavam os lábios de Jane a fazer o mesmo.

Sem conseguir se conter e com uma atitude vulgar de uma mulher que não era tocada há muito tempo, ela deixou-se ser guiada, sentindo a língua aveludada do homem deslizar para dentro de sua boca e procurar a sua. Encontraram-se e ele começou uma dança sensual, enquanto sua mão esquerda corria pelo pescoço dela, controlando-se para não apertá-lo até que a mulher estivesse sufocada. Adoraria acabar com a vida do brinquedo de Thor, mas era desperdício demais caso fizesse isso naquele momento. Não havia nem ao menos começado...

Prensou-a mais fortemente na mesa e Jane sentiu a excitação evidente do homem lhe comprimir a barriga. Controlou-se e percebeu o que estava fazendo. Com as duas mãos relutantes, plantou-as no peito largo dele e empurrou-o para que os lábios se separassem.

Loki a fitou com um misto de diversão e malícia, carregando nos lábios um sorriso jocoso. E Jane percebeu que respirava ruidosamente e com um pouco de dificuldade. Conhecia-se o suficiente para saber que estava com o rosto corado, e detestou essa característica dela no momento.

Olhou-o com mais atenção, procurando em vão algo no seu rosto frio. Algo que a fizesse acreditar que ele havia ficado um pouco alterado pelo beijo. Um rosto corado, um cabelo bagunçado. Mas não viu nada. Não achou nada. Era um homem muito bonito, mais bonito que Thor, se fosse pensar com cuidado. Ele possuía uma distância fora do normal de tudo, ela conseguia sentir uma barreira enorme que ele erguera em volta de si.

- Não me olhe dessa maneira. Sei que você também tem seu ponto vulnerável.

Entregar-se ao beijo dele fez com que se sentisse idiota e envergonhada. E não sairia daquele lugar sem colocar um pouco da sua dignidade perdida no lugar. Loki a olhou um pouco confuso.

- Do que está falando?

A voz dele era rouca e carregada. Um sotaque que soava maravilhoso saindo daqueles lábios. Até mesmo a voz a fazia se arrepiar. Masculina e dura.

- Estou falando dessa fortaleza que você ergueu em volta de você. Uma fortaleza que te afasta de qualquer sentimento.

Ela tentou sair dali, mas ele prensou-a na mesa novamente, sua mão vagando em direção ao pescoço fino e delicado dela. Jane engoliu em seco ao perceber aquilo. Não duvidava muito de que o homem sentia vontade de sufocá-la, os olhos azuis dele estavam cravados na junção da sua mão com a pele dela.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Jane Foster.

Os olhos castanhos o fitaram com uma clareza que o incomodou. Ela não disse nada, e Loki sabia que o motivo era o medo quase palpável. Mas ela não precisava fazê-lo. O modo como a mulher o fitara dava a certeza de que ela sabia sim, algo sobre ele.

Com fúria, ele a beijou novamente. E Jane não se surpreendeu com o gesto dele dessa vez; pôde ver com nitidez o desejo que o homem a olhara antes de tomá-la com os lábios.

A língua dele a invadiu novamente e dessa vez ela sentiu as mãos fortes mais urgentes apertarem a carne de sua cintura. Seu corpo reagiu da pior forma possível ao gesto brusco dele, esquentando-se e querendo mais daquele tipo de toque.

Loki a levantou pela cintura, colocando-a em cima da mesa. O móvel arredou-se um pouco para frente, mas aquilo não impediu o corpo dele se descolar do dela. Ela sentiu as mãos do deus da trapaça correndo mais abaixo, no mesmo momento que ele levantava o tecido de sua blusa de malha, expondo a barriga reta que ela possuía. Ele levantou o restante da blusa, retirando-a com rapidez.

Jane fechou os olhos ao toque dele. Era frio, mas deixava rastros quentes onde a mão a experimentava. Não conseguiu mais se conter. Ele era envolvente, persuasivo e controlador. E ele era sedutor. Um homem sedutor como ela nunca vira.

Ele inclinou-a em direção à mesa, seus dedos longos passeando pelas costas dela e acariciando-a de todas as formas. Jane sentiu-o rumar para o fecho da sua lingerie, e tentou se afastar, percebendo que estava prestes a ficar semi-nua para ele.

Loki cortou o beijo, distanciando-se cerca de centímetros e olhando-a com desejo.

- Deixe-me despi-la, Jane.

- Eu... eu não sei...

Loki estalou os dedos e Jane sentiu os seus braços agora prensarem os seios. Não havia mais lingerie. Estava nua da cintura para cima. Sua roupa íntima havia sumido, como num passe de...

- Mágica.

Ela concluiu em voz alta e ele sorriu com malícia novamente. Inclinando-a pela segunda vez na mesa e afastando as pernas femininas para se encaixar entre elas, onde queria estar há horas. O corpo dela tremeu quando sentiu o membro dele lhe prensar diretamente em seu núcleo. Loki a fitou com intensidade, como se estivesse lendo cada gesto do rosto dela.

- Eu vou fazer você experimentar o que é sexo com um deus.

_Algo que meu irmão não lhe deu. _Ele fechou os olhos, já entregue ao momento. Fora fácil... sempre era fácil...

Mas aquilo não diminuía o desejo que ele estava sentindo pelo corpo dela. O desejo de tomá-la, possuí-la e penetrá-la até que aquela humana fraca gritasse o seu nome.

Deitou-a totalmente na mesa, e com força puxou a calça que ela estava vestindo, observando a roupa íntima amarela clara. Inocente. Inocente e intrigante. Igual a ela. Seu dedo foi em direção ao centro dela, massageando-a através do tecido fino, sentindo-a ficar imersa em desejo quando o fazia.

Jane sentiu sua roupa íntima lhe deixar facilmente assim como a lingerie de cima havia feito. Suas pernas foram afastadas e um dedo longo a penetrou. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, apreciando todo o contato que ele fazia nela. Abriu os olhos para fitá-lo. Já estava nu, seu corpo não era tão forte como o corpo de Thor. Mas era definido. O membro estava pronto, e ele não demorou muito a subir na mesa em que ela estava deitada, olhando com aqueles malditos olhos frios e atrevidos.

Ele pegou o seu membro e direcionou-o à entrada dela, penetrando-a vagarosamente. Jane arfou. Há muito tempo não era invadida. E ele era longo. Teve que se esforçar para se acostumar com o deus dentro dela.

Loki havia fechado os olhos ao contato. Realmente Thor não tinha tomado aquela. Ela era quente... apertada. Apertada de um modo que apenas mulheres não habituadas aos prazeres do sexo eram. Ela era deliciosa.

- Por favor...

Ele abriu os olhos ao ouvir as palavras saírem da boca dela. Os cabelos dele estavam espalhados dessa vez, os fios escuros como a noite caíam no rosto fino, emoldurando-o de uma forma bruta. Loki começou a se movimentar dentro dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tombar a cabeça. Seus lábios finos foram em direção ao pescoço alvo, no momento em que ele fechava a mão forte em um seio e o apertava com desejo.

Ela gemeu. Gemeu em cada estocada. Gemeu em cada mordida dada na pele branca e vulnerável. Gemeu em cada toque.

Jane sentiu-o deixá-la. Os lábios dele desceram do pescoço para os seios, tomando um com a boca e sugando-o. Ela abriu os lábios e continuou de olhos fechados, apenas apreciando o contato. Sentiu-o descer, e quando ele a tomou com a boca, sugando a sua parte mais sensível, achou que iria enlouquecer.

Esqueceu-se de tudo. Dos projetos que tinha para o dia seguinte. Que estava deitada em uma mesa que trabalhava diariamente. Que o homem que a possuía era o irmão cruel do seu namorado. Se é que Thor pudesse ser chamado de namorado. Não o via há quatro anos...

Loki não. Estava ali, gritando para ela que conseguia deixá-la louca apenas com a língua. Sentiu o dedo longo penetrá-la, e quando ele a sugou com fome, seu corpo se arqueou, uma corrente elétrica passou por cada músculo e pedaço de pele, os seios ficaram mais rijos e ela abriu a boca para gemer em redenção, sentindo o prazer primitivo do orgasmo, algo que nunca sentira daquela forma.

A risada dele chegou aos seus ouvidos de forma maldosa e satisfeita, mas pela primeira vez, Jane não sentiu medo do som, apenas desejo. Puxou-o pela nuca e circulou as pernas em volta do torso masculino, empurrando-o em direção ao seu próprio corpo. Loki não a decepcionou, penetrou-a dessa vez com mais violência e sem escrúpulos.

Jane fechou os olhos ao senti-lo mexer os quadris de uma forma inumana. Pensou seriamente que apenas os deuses conseguiam fazer tais movimentos. Aquilo não era normal. Não daquela maneira, onde cada toque, carícia e fricção lhe proporcionavam um prazer sem limites.

Abriu a boca para gemer, mas ele a tomou com os lábios, no momento em que a penetrava pela última vez, derramando-se dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela chegava ao ápice pela segunda vez.

Ele continuou a beijando, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o gesto, deixando-a senti-lo pulsar dentro dela.

Separou-se dela, as respirações claramente desordenadas e difíceis. Os olhos azuis a liam com facilidade, e Jane se sentiu invadida daquela maneira também. Desviou os olhos, no momento em que ele saía de cima da mesa e começava a colocar suas roupas.

- Por que desvia os olhos sempre quando eu a fito?

Jane sentou-se na beirada da mesa, a cabeça levemente abaixada e fixa nas calças dele. Seu peito estava nu ainda.

- Você parece ler minha mente quando me fita.

- Eu não preciso olhar em seus olhos para ler sua mente.

- Mas ainda tenho a sensação de que você lê a minha mente.

- É claro que eu li sua mente.

Jane dessa vez levantou o rosto e olhou-o com indignação.

- Você não tinha esse direito!

Loki sorriu e se aproximou, ficando entre as pernas dela. Seus dedos encontraram o sexo ainda molhado da mulher, acariciando-o. Seu rosto ficou bem perto do dela, e Jane jurou que ele iria beijá-la novamente. Mas ele não o fez, apenas continuou a estimulá-la.

- Quando eu tomo uma mulher, gosto de tomá-la de todas as maneiras.

Os dedos a deixaram. E Jane quase o chamou novamente. Mas ele estava colocando a roupa emborrachada no seu corpo e alinhando os cabelos.

- Você vai voltar?

Loki estava de costas, mas sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e virou-se novamente para ela.

- Para alguém que julga me conhecer, você parece bem curiosa para ver mais um pouco do que sou capaz.

- Eu...

Ele não a deixou continuar. Seus dedos infiltraram-se pelos cabelos longos e castanhos, fazendo-a fitá-lo diretamente.

- Seus pensamentos me pertencem. Seu corpo me pertence. Você me pertence, Jane Foster.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou idiotamente com a boca aberta, sem palavras. Loki a deixou, pegando a roupa íntima de baixo dela.

- Eu fico com isso.

Sorriu, antes de se desmaterializar a sua frente. Jane ficou por alguns segundos parada, sem entender muito o que havia acontecido. Teria sonhado? Ele teria manipulado sua mente?

De repente entendeu que a manipulação de Loki não era sempre infiltrar-se na cabeça da pessoa e deixá-la fora de si, e sim controlá-la através de toques e palavras igual havia feito minutos atrás. Ela fora dominada, estimulada e orientada de todas as formas.

Percebeu que ele havia tomado sua lingerie. O que faria com aquilo? Seu sangue gelou. Se Thor visse aquela peça de roupa. Estaria tudo acabado.

Mas já estava.

Porque a única saudade que Jane sentia agora, não era a da presença doce de Thor ao seu lado na Terra, e sim da presença bruta e dominadora de Loki entre suas pernas.


End file.
